


Consumation of the engagement

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, im terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock proposes to John, sexy times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumation of the engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @shag-me-senseless-watson on tumblr

Sherlock had been lying on the sofa since 8 A.M. in his pyjamas, either flat out asleep, or in his mind palace. John didn't know, he was just content that his boyfriend was resting.  
John had cleaned up the flat and had found several of Sherlock's hiding spots for his cigarettes, and little flick knives he could have sworn he'd thrown out. The thing that stopped him in his tracks however, was a little silver ring in a velvet box.  
He looked at it for a small moment in confusion before he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, and warm breath on his neck.  
"What's this, babe?" John asked.  
"Would you do me the honour of giving me your last name?" Sherlock asked against his neck. It took John a moment to register what he was asking of him.

John smiled and turned to kiss him. “Sherlock Watson Holmes has a nice ring to it," he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock smiled and leaned down to kiss him back, humming softly against his lips.  
John smiled and gently pulled away from the kiss to slip the ring onto his finger.

“Perfect fit," he murmured, reaching up to lace his fingers in Sherlock's hair to pull him into a kiss.

“I love you, and it took me so long to realise it, but now you're mine." Sherlock murmured against his lips.

“Every last inch," he purred, grabbing a handful of arse.

John chuckled and started to slowly back them towards the bedroom.

“Mm, is consumation of engagement a thing?” John teased a little as they made it through the door.

“I don't know and I don't care," Sherlock hummed, his gaze on John's buttons as he undid his shirt.

John pulled Sherlock's t-shirt over his head, suddenly glad Sherlock had been too lazy to get properly dressed this morning.

John undid his belt and fly before Sherlock pushed him onto the bed, kissing his neck with enthusiasm.

Sherlock worked his hands into John's pants and stroked him through his boxers, causing him to groan and push against his hand.

“You’ll be the death of me Sherlock Holmes," John breathed, rolling them over so he was on top, causing Sherlock to gasp.

John kissed his fiancé as he pushed the loose bottoms off Sherlock's hips.

When Sherlock was naked, John stood up to tug his own trousers off before getting back on top of Sherlock, grinding their hips together as he kissed him roughly, nipping and sucking Sherlock's lower lip.

Sherlock groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around John's neck as they rocked their hips together.

It was rough and desperate by the end, Sherlock rutting up against John and crying out his name as his balls started to draw up.

John was panting hot against Sherlock's neck, leaning on his elbows on either side of Sherlock's ribs as they moved against each other.

When Sherlock came with a loud groan, John pulled away and fisted his own erection, chanting Sherlocks name over and over as he started to climax. Hot spurts landing on Sherlocks stomach along with his own ejaculation.

John groaned and lay beside Sherlock panting hard. "Fuck….” John breathed, looking at his fiancé, whose black curls stuck to his forehead with sweat.

“Mm, quite," Sherlock said in his deep baritone, smiling a little at John.

John smiled at him and moved to kiss him deeply.


End file.
